U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,241 to Lowe relates to a composition, useful as a lubricating oil additive, obtained by first reacting a C.sub.20 -C.sub.400 aliphatic hydrocarbon succinic acid or derivative thereof which is capable of forming carboximide bonds with a C.sub.2 -C.sub.30, N.sub.2 -N.sub.10 alkylene polyamine to form a carboximide, and then reacting the carboximide with a C.sub.12 -C.sub.40 hydrocarbon sulfonic acid. The product is a sulfonate salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,434 to Elliott et al relates to the reaction product of polyalkylene amine sulfonic acids and an alkenylsuccinic anhydride/acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,704 to Kahn et al relates to preparing formamides of mono-alkenyl succinimides through a condensation reaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,002 to Brasch relates to an oil-soluble dispersant by the reaction of an aliphatic monocarboxylic acid, a dicarboxylic acid or a carboxylic acid anhydride with monomeric alkylene imine. An acid catalyst, for example, HCl can be used for the synthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,086 to O'Halloran discloses reaction products from an alkenylsuccinic acid, polyalkyleneamine and a second acid. An amide is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,788 to Conlisk relates to various types of detergents which act as liquid binders for activated carbon compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,491 to Wilson relates to protecting graphite or carbon against oxidation by application of a wetting agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,784 to Krillic relates to a method of clarifying water-soluble lubricants used in industrial grinding and cutting using cationic polyelectrolytes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,341,454; 3,522,177; and 3,801,504 relate the inclusion of a polyoxyalkylated phenol in a graphite-containing lubricant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,052 to Murphy relates to improved lubricating compositions containing a dispersant which is a derivative of a substituted succinic acid where the substituent contains at least 50 aliphatic carbon atoms and a demulsifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,892 to LeSuer et al relates to a process for preparing an oil-soluble product useful as a dispersing agent in a lubricating composition, wherein the dispersant contains a substituted succinic acid or an anhydride therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,677 to LeSuer relates to nitrogen containing and phosphorus-containing succinic derivatives used as additives in lubricating compositions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,348 and 4,448,703 relate to combinations of carboxylic solubilizers made by reacting N-(hydroxyl-substituted hydrocarbyl)amine with an acylating agent and containing surfactants therein.
The above prior art patents accordingly fail to teach or suggest an aqueous dispersible composition containing a dispersant salt and a surfactant or a hydrophilic organic solvent.